Never Too Far
by yunnie yuna
Summary: Uma pequena song fic sobre os sentimentos de Kagome.


Olá!!! Essa é uma pequena song fic, sobre os sentimentos de Kagome, após todos os fragmentos jóia de quatro almas (Shikon no Tama), terem sido encontrados. Espero que gostem e se você não gosta muito de romance é melhor nem começar a ler esse song fic ^_^' ...  
Outra observação para quem acompanha o anime pelo Cartoon Network: essa fan fic foi idealizada antes do episódio "Quero voltar ao lugar onde nos conhecemos", isso significa, que a Kagome, não disse nada à respeito de seus sentimentos, ainda!  
Bom...boa leitura ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mais uma manhã de inverno nascia. A cama era macia e quente, ela não tinha vontade de se levantar, já sabia o que a esperava, mas a cinza claridade que penetrava por sua cortina, não a deixou aproveitar alguns instantes mais daquele sono, então, resolveu levantar-se.  
Lentamente abria os olhos, à procura de uma bolinha de vidro cor-de-rosa, não...não estava lá, em seu costumeiro lugar. Fazia tempo que não via aquele objeto, que tanto transtorno causou à sua vida.   
Sentou-se na cama, fez um gesto de ir até a sua escrivaninha, desistiu. Olhou à sua volta, estava sozinha agora, "tudo tinha tido um fim", esse pensamento despertou uma profunda dor em seu coração. Por tantas vezes desejou que nunca tivesse ido atrás de seu gato de estimação, por tantas vezes desejou não ter atirado aquela flecha, mas agora, faria tudo outra vez e quantas vezes fossem necessárias para que ficasse ao lado, daquele que sempre à protegeu.   
"O que ele estaria fazendo agora?", "será que estaria com ela? Ou estaria pensando nela?", essas perguntas à corroíam e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era chorar profundamente, a mágoa de não ter dito, o quanto apaixonada estava.  
  
"Você ficou comigo  
até o amargo fim  
o que passamos transcende  
esta experiência  
dolorosa demais  
para se comentar  
então vou guardá-la  
até meu coração  
ficar curado  
e valente para  
amar outra vez"  
  
Levantou-se e olhou pela janela de seu quarto, a neve caia suavemente no chão, como as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em descer pelo seu rosto. Abriu a janela, um vento frio e cortante adentrou o quarto, como o vazio que sentia dentro de si.  
A angústia de não tê-lo por perto, quase a fez gritar desesperadamente pelo seu nome, mas a única coisa que conseguiu, foi dizer um pequeno e triste sussurro: "Inu...Yasha...".  
Levou suas mãos em direção ao seu coração, como se quisesse arrancar a dor que sentia à sangue frio, mas não podia; então fechou seus olhos, sentindo como se um punhal à tivesse perfurado, quando tornou à abri-los, seu olhar dirigiu-se àquela milenar árvore, que zelava por aquele templo e que por longos anos, abrigou o calor dele... sem pensar duas vezes, vestiu um casaco e correu em direção dela, foi uma das poucas vezes, que sua mãe, seu avô e seu irmão, à viram sair daquele quarto.  
  
"Há um lugar  
que nos pertence  
está guardado  
na minha mente  
as lembranças  
trazem consolo"  
  
Correu o mais rápido que pôde, como se ele estivesse esperando por ela, como se estivesse esperando para abraçá-la, quando chegou e viu que ele não estava lá, percebeu que tudo não passava de uma linda ilusão de seus sonhos.  
Estava muito frio lá fora, mas ela não se importou e correu delicadamente sua mão pelo tronco robusto daquela árvore, quase...quase podia senti-lo, quase podia vê-lo, quase podia ouvi-lo, lágrimas novamente lhe desceram à face e um turbilhão de imagens lhe vieram à mente, assim como um turbilhão de sentimentos que misturaram-se com sua tristeza, sentindo que não conseguiria mais nada, a não ser aquela sensação quase de uma felicidade, passou a mão por seu rosto, secando delicadamente às lágrimas e voltou para casa.  
  
"Nunca longe demais  
não deixarei  
o tempo apagar  
um pedacinho do ontem  
pois eu descobri que  
ninguém pode  
substituir você"  
  
Se ao menos não tivesse deixado a jóia lá...poderia voltar e dizer tudo, tudo o que sentia, mas...não seria aquele um amor impossível? Afinal, como já dissera Kikyou uma vez, ela...ela não pertencia à era feudal...mas o amor transcrede o tempo, não transcrede? Perguntas e respostas se formavam em sua cabeça.  
De repente a imagem da primeira vez que ela o viu e de todas as vezes, que ele cuidou e protegeu ela vieram à tona, seu coração não queria esquecê-lo, ela não queria esquecê-lo, ela não podia esquecê-lo, pois para onde quer que olhasse lembranças sempre lhe viriam à mente.  
Assim que entrou em casa, a vontade de tê-lo por perto aumentou, ela quase não agüentava guardar esse sentimento sozinha, então sentou-se no chão e mais uma vez chorou. Se pudesse voltar no passado, se pudesse dizer à ele, se pudesse...  
  
"Embora nunca mais unidos  
vou ter você  
perto de mim  
sempre que eu lembrar  
que há um lugar  
que nos pertence  
está guardado  
na minha mente  
as lembranças  
trazem consolo"  
  
Antes que alguém pudesse perguntar algo à ela, ela foi até o poço seco e sem hesitar pulou, procurando algum jeito de voltar. Já havia perdido o controle sobre seus sentimentos e quanto mais procurava mais angústia sentia, quando sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés e em sua frente surgiu ninguém mais do que ele:  
— Ka...Kagome? - ele perguntou assustado, vendo a garota chorar em seus pés e abaixando-se.  
Sem pensar duas vezes, ela abraçou-o, com toda força que tinha, mal conseguia falar, pois chorava e soluçava, de felicidade. Sem entender o que se passava, ele retribuiu o caloroso abraço que recebia da garota, que há dois meses não via. E mal sabia ela, que ele também sentia sua falta:  
— Eu...eu pensei...eu pensei...que você... - ela não conseguia terminar a frase, sua voz era trêmula e ela não queria soltar-se dele, nunca mais.  
— Você vai voltar? - ele perguntou em tom baixo.  
Kagome começou a chorar ainda mais e abraçou-o ainda mais forte, ele, sabendo o que isso significava, afastou-a um pouco de si e secou as lágrimas da garota. Pouco, a pouco tudo ia silenciando. Ela fitava os olhos dele, como se desejasse para sempre viver aquele momento.  
— Inu...Yasha... - ela sussurrou.  
Ele à trouxe mais perto de si e pouco a pouco seus rostos foram se aproximando, ela quase podia ouvir o coração dele, bater mais acelerado em sincronia com o dela e ele quase podia sentir o nervosismo que tomava conta do corpo de ambos, quando finalmente, aquele tão sonhado beijo, se tornava realidade.  
Inu Yasha, abraçava a menina, como se protegesse um tesouro muito precioso e ela se deixava levar pelas emoções.  
Embora nunca mais unidos, o sentimento que os une é forte demais para deixá-los tão longe, as lembranças sempre ficarão guardadas em suas mentes e jamais se apagarão.  
  
"Nunca longe demais  
não deixarei  
o tempo apagar  
um pedacinho do ontem  
pois eu descobri que  
ninguém pode  
substituir você  
embora nunca mais unidos  
sempre penso  
em nós dois  
sempre relembrarei  
nunca longe demais"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FIM *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Essa música é a tradução de "Never too far" da Mariah Carey. Sim, sim, eu concordo um pouco meloso de mais, mas...tinha que se encaixar com a música e pra quem está pensando que eu não sou fã desse lindo casal, pode ir esquecendo, porque eu adoro a Kagome e o Inu Yasha e eu sofri muito para no final deixá-los separados (nossa!!! Que drama que eu faço!)!  
Bom, é isso aí, espero que tenham gostado, reviews e e-mails (meu e-mail: gabicaptor@hotmail.com), muito bem vindos, mas peguem leve, por que além de ser a minha primeira song fic é a minha primeira fan fic sobre Inu Yasha!  
Até a próxima!!! 


End file.
